blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of Divinity (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Divinity Directly tied into the churches of the world, paladins of the Oath of Divinity align themselves with a specific god or church, and serve them. Sometimes called crusaders, templars, or war priests, paladins who swear this oath are zealous in the spreading and protection of their religion. They adorn their armor and coats of arms with symbols of the god that they serve, displaying their divine righteousness. Tenets of Divinity The tenets of divinity exist to allow those whom serve the gods to properly spread their messages. Spread the Word of the Divine. '''Anchored in your purpose with holy heart and soul, you must spread the messages of the god that you serve. ''Defend the Church.'' Those whom share your faith must not be destroyed without chance to repent, under the will of your shared god. ''Burn the Heretics.'' While you must defend those who serve your god, those who go directly against the wills of your god must be punished. '''Divine Domain Due to you serving a god instead of just your own convictions, you must choose a divine domain from the cleric class. You only gain spells and a Channel Divinity option from this domain. Oath Spells You gain the domain spells of your divine domain at the following paladin levels. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following Channel Divinity option, as well as the 2nd-level Channel Divinity option from your divine domain. Turn Undead. '''As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. '''Aura of the Temple Starting at 7th level, you can protect your allies like a church protects its followers. When an allied creature within 10 feet of you is hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to increase their AC by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier against that attack, potentially making the attack miss. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Channel Divinity (2) Beginning at 15th level, you can use your Channel Divinity twice between rests. Favored Soul At 20th level, as an action, you can invoke divine might and channel it through yourself. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits. * You are immune to radiant and necrotic damage. * You gain an additional use of your Channel Divinity. If you still have this additional use at the end of the minute, you lose it. * When an undead fails its saving throw against your Turn Undead feature, the creature is instantly destroyed if its challenge rating is equal to or lower than 5. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes